1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sleeping restraint for securing a child to the chest of an adult who is in a substantially horizontal position as well as to methods of using a sleeping restraint.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a variety of apparatuses for securing children to adult caregivers. Such apparatuses include, without limitation, BabyBjorn® Baby Carrier Original, BabyBjorn® Baby Carrier Air, BabyBjorn® Baby Carrier Active, BabyBjorn® Baby Carrier Synergy, and BabyBjorn® Comfort Carrier marketed by BabyBjorn® of Bersharma, Sweden and Performance and Sport ERGObaby® carriers marketed by ERGObaby® of Maui, Hi.
However, such apparatuses often are both cumbersome and designed to be worn by an adult who is in an upright position—e.g., an adult who is standing or walking.